


Mesmerize

by Rainie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, Dancer AU, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Short, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainie/pseuds/Rainie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her sister's friend calls to say that they won't be able to make it to the ballet, Ymir is dragged along to go instead. Expecting it to be boring and not interesting in the slightest, Ymir is surprised when she sees a performer that might just make this night bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesmerize

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and probably last) YumiKuri fic. There isn't really a plot unless you squint and tilt your head to the left a bit- even then it's only miniscule!  
> Enjoy!

Ymir closed the door of her sister’s car and walked over to the sidewalk, tugging on the black cardigan she’d brought with her. The night air wasn’t cold as such, but it still had a bit of a bite to it.

Once Ilse had locked the car and checked to see whether or not she had both of the tickets in her handbag, she walked over to her sister.

“Ready?” The older girl asked; Ymir nodded and fiddled with her ponytail. The two started for the large theatre. It was an older stone building that was only a small amount taller than the others around it.

“So, the show starts in about fifteen minutes, but they’ll let us in in a few minutes.” Ilse said once they were in the lobby. She walked over to the sitting area near the door and sat down on one of the red stools. Ymir nodded again and joined her on the stool beside hers. The younger girl looked around the lobby and noted the large number of older people that were scattered through the crowd.

Great.

Ymir wasn’t meant to be here, and nor did she want to be for that matter, but Ilses’ friend had called her at the last minute saying she was sorry but they weren’t going to be able to make it to the show.

_“Even if you don’t want to watch the dancing, you’ll still be able to appreciate the music.” Ilse had said, grabbing hold of her sibling’s hands. The two had been in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch when the phone had rung._

_“Just because I play an instrument doesn’t mean I like it.” Ymir replied blankly. Ilse had rolled eyes and looked back at her parents who were sitting on the couch._

_“Ymir, just go with your sister please.” Ymir's eyes flicked between the three people for a moment, tossing between her options._

_“Please?”_

_The younger girl sighed, “Fine.”_

The sound of bells ringing brought Ymir out of her thoughts. The voice on the intercom said something about a show starting in ten minutes, so Ymir looked over at her sister to see whether it had anything to do with them. Ilse picked up her handbag from on the floor and got up. She took that as a yes.

The two walked over to the dark haired woman who was checking people’s tickets and gave her theirs to be checked.

“So you’ll be seated in row G, seats one thirty six to one thirty five,” The woman pointed to the middle section of seating in the concert hall. “The last two seats on the end of the middle section.”

“Thank you.” Ilse smiled at the woman and took their tickets back, then looked over her shoulder to see whether Ymir was still there. The woman smiled and continued on with her job.

“So,” Ymir began, “How long is this thing anyway?”

“About,” Ilse looked down at one of the tickets, finger tracing over the black words on it. “Two hours.” She held the ticket out so that Ymir could see it. “That includes an intermission.” The younger sister nodded, at least it would be like watching a movie in a cinema; just with the added bonus of a break about halfway through.

Once they had found their seats the two sat and admired the large hall. There were rows upon rows of seats; some in front, some behind them, there were even a few sections above them.

For a few minutes they waited while the rest of the audience found their seats, occasionally having to stand and let a couple or two past.

Another bell sounded; much like the one Ymir had heard out in the lobby, only this time the voice told them that there was to be no photography and that mobile phones should be turned off.

“Thank you for visiting, and please enjoy the show.”

As the lights that were placed around the hall dimmed, the audiences’ conversations began to quieten until it was silent. Ymir leant back into her seat and folded her arms over her chest, glancing over at Ilse for a moment before focusing her attention back on the stage.

There were a few seconds where all the instruments played at once before settling back into silence. Ymir heard the sound of the conductor’s baton tapping against their stand to get the orchestra's attention. The pianist played a few high notes before the violins joined in, adding another layer to the piece. At the same time, the tall red curtains began to draw back to their spots on the side of the stage, revealing a blonde girl dressed in a white tutu standing in the middle of the stage.

The music continued to play and the blonde looked up and out into the large hall, her eyes not really focused on anything in particular. She began to move across the large stage, the spotlight following her every move, keeping the rest of the stage in darkness.

Was the blonde tall? Was she short? From this far back it was difficult to tell. Even if Ymir had been sitting closer to the stage, she doubted it would have made any difference as to whether or not she could tell.

It didn’t matter.

Ymir's golden eyes followed the girls every move, mesmerised by the way she could glide across the stage so flawlessly, so beautifully, yet still make it all look effortless.

The orchestra continued to play their song, the other instruments adding their own sound to the piece the further along they got. Once all had joined in, the sound gave Ymir goose bumps. She was impressed to say least.

“Do you like it?” Ilse whispered to Ymir, leaning closer to her so as not to annoy the other audience members who were watching.

Ymir shrugged, her mind too focused on the performance to care. “I guess.”

The blonde dancer continued to dance, almost as if she were in her own little world. Hell, Ymir felt as if she were in her own little world. This was amazing to her to say the least and part of her was very glad sat had been dragged along. **  
**

* * *

Ymir had definitely lost track of time because all too soon the lights began to light up the hall again.

“What!?” Ymir exclaimed, looking over at Ilse.

“What do you mean what?” Ilse smiled back with a puzzled looked on her face and stood up.

“It can’t be over already.”

“Ah, so you are enjoying it.”

“No.”

“It wasn’t a question.” Ilse continued to smile at her little sister. “It’s just intermission now.”

“Oh.” Ymir looked back at the stage and saw that the curtains had closed since she’d last looked.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Ymir stood up to let her sister past.

“Alright.”

Ymir looked back over at the stage but there was nothing there aside from the closed curtains. She tapped her fingers against the armrest and looked over at her sisters seat to see if she had a program she could looked at.

“Surely,” Ymir leaned over and lifted Ilse’s jacket up and, wonderfully enough, there was a program. Ymir pulled it out of the other sister’s bag and began to look through it. She continued to flick through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

The cast list.

Ymir began to down the list at everyones name, trying to figure out who it could be-

“I’m back,” Ymir looked up and closed the program quickly when she heard Ilse's voice from behind her. “What are you looking at there?” Ymir stood up to let her sister through, chucking the program onto her sisters seat.

"Nothing, just the performers.”

“Cool,” Ymir could see that Ilse was about to say something else but the bells interrupted her before she could say anything.

“Act two will now commence.”

The lights in the hall began to fade again and the curtains opened once more; the set had changed now and instead of there only being one character on the stage when the curtains opened, Ymir was sure that the entire cast was present this time.

The orchestra started to play a new song; a slow, sad one this time. All the dancer began to move, twirling around and moving their arms in synchronisation; well, all the dancer beside the blonde. She began to sink to her knees slowly at first and then, all of a sudden, very quickly.

Ymir blinked and sat forward in her seat slightly; this was getting interesting. She thought she knew where the story was going but how they were going to get there, Ymir had absolutely no clue. **  
**

* * *

“That was amazing, don’t you think?” Ilse exclaimed, clapping her hands together and jumping on the spot.

"Yeah." Ymir replied simply, her mind was still caught up in the performance. Ilse unlocked the car and let her sister hop in before closing the door and walking over to her side.

"Seat belt buckled?" The older girl questioned as she buckled herself in and started up the car.

"Yeah."

"Still thinking about that girl?"

"Yeah... Wait, what?!" Ymir turned a bit too quickly to face Ilse causing the seatbelt to jam. She swore under her breath before continuing. "What? What are you talking?" Ilse just chuckled and began to drive.

"Nothing, I was just... Yeah, it's nothing." The older girl glanced in the rearview mirror. "Could you sit back please, I can't see out the window properly"   
Ymir pushed what Ilse had said to the back of her mind and did as she had been told. It didn't matter if Ilse had realised anything, she wasn’t that concerned about it anyway.

Ymir looked out her window and watched as the street lights pass her in a rush, her mind once again wandering back to the performance.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://isitrainie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/isitrainie?s=09)


End file.
